memory_alphafandomcom_ja-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Memory Alphaが受賞した賞
　ここでは、MemoryAlphaが受賞した各種賞を展示しています。 Ex Astris Excellentia award　2009/05 　2005年9月に、Ex Astris Excellentia賞をBernd Schneider氏より受賞しました。 *参照：Ex Astris Scientia. When the project was launched in November 2003, the ambitious goal of Memory Alpha was "to become the largest, most reliable, and most up-to-date encyclopedia about everything related to the Star Trek universe". It is time to declare that this objective has been accomplished. With its sheer size of currently 24,922 pages and 6,826 registered contributors Memory Alpha dwarfs any other attempt to create a Trek-related database online. There are spin-offs in Dutch, German and Swedish. Memory Alpha is the biggest and most successful site hosted at Wikia. And it's being expanded and improved every minute! Only collaborative work can accomplish that. This award goes to all contributors of Memory Alpha, but especially to the two founders, Dan Carlson and Harry Doddema. Science Fiction Weekly - Site of the Week - 2005/10/10 　2005年10月10日に、Science Fiction Weeklyは、Memory AlphaにSite of the Week awardを与えました。 When it comes to pondering four decades of Star Trek, an auxiliary brain could be helpful. The official continuity, combined with the myriad divergences introduced by everyone from writers to modelers to customers, is staggeringly large, but Memory Alpha manages to keep it all straight, thanks to an armada of helpful fans. The site is a wiki, an encyclopedia-like online construct that allows anyone – administrators, regular readers, casual visitors – to add, update and correct articles. And add they have – the site is composed of just over 14,000 pages, seemingly covering every Star Trek facet imaginable. Episodes and movies from all the series get the royal treatment, with extensive summaries peppered with hyperlinks to related topics. The entry for the classic time-looping Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Cause and Effect includes links to all the main characters, the role of the senior staff on a starship, the temporally unstable Typhon Expanse, subatomic dekyon particles and the USS-Bozeman, among dozens of others. The amount of detail in each entry can be impressive. For example, the writeup on the aforementioned USS Bozeman references the origin of its name (Bozeman) and its contradictory registry numbers and explains its appearance in the Trek universe several times after "Cause and Effect," including the TNG episode "All Good Things... ", and . As with most wikis, the site's home page has a weekly featured article as well as a "did you know" list displaying an assortment of facts from deep with in the site's core. These make for excellent jumping-off points, but visitors can also make use of its established categories for episodes and movies, society and culture, science and technology, other media, people, space travel and hardware and fandom. Entertainment Weekly - 25 Best Fansites - 2007/12 　2007年12月、''Entertainment WeeklyはMemory Alphaを11番目に良いサイトとして紹介しました。 *参照：11th best fansite on the web. '''11. Star Trek '''memory-alpha.org '''Launch Date' November 2003 What You'll Find The wiki-based Memory Alpha is truly the final frontier when it comes to online Star Trek info. Fans can quickly scan (and even update) news and TV listings, read articles on Andorians and Krieger waves, and further their Starfleet knowledge via complete profiles of minor but memorable characters (Boothby!) and starships (USS Excelsior!). Why It's Essential There are plenty of other Trek fansites floating out there in cyberspace, but Memory Alpha wins out for its handsome, intuitive presentation and its overwhelming mass – it even has copies of the old Trek newspaper comic strip from the early 1980s. Category:Memory Alpha:メンテナンス